Dreams
by Illeia Evalion
Summary: Kairi deeply misses Sora during his absence, but soon discovers a place where she be with him again.


Dreams

_The first night that it happened it came as a shock..._

Kairi caught the last tear in the palm of her hand. As soon as its sodden mass settled upon her skin, she clenched her fist up. These tears had started to fall a lot lately, as if her sorrow was stuck on a loop, and it was wearing her emotions thin. She couldn't bear the thought of herself all alone when her best friends were out saving the worlds. It was something she longed to do herself but her life had constructed solid, cold bars to keep her stuck in this boring world.

This thought had tormented her endless until she could barely take it. It choked her and stabbed at her and she was helpless to fight back.

She flung herself at her bed and lay there, praying for sleep to take her so she could escape from her consciousness. The darkness of the night crept through her window and slowly began to swallow up everything in her bedroom before moving to the motionless girl and sweeping her away to deep slumber.

Opening her eyes Kairi suddenly felt very light, as if she could just float away. Above her was a tranquil blue sky that seemed to reach down to her and stroke her eyes softly. Blinking away this strange feeling, Kairi sat up. Deep green grass that stretched out to the endless forever sat all around her and hills and pathways leading to all sorts of places were accompanied by tall colourful trees.

Rising to her feet, Kairi looked around her like a hungry predator, taking in everything there was to be seen. Closing her eyes, she allowed this moment to embrace her.

Opening her eyes again she noticed something different about this place.

This time, she wasn't alone.

Brown spikes and a cheesy grin stood metres ahead of her and without realising it, Kairi was charging forward towards it. Closer and closer the smile that she longed for became apparent and her heart began to pound against her chest, hammering over her raspy breath.

One more moment passed and she was in his arms again, one more moment and nothing else mattered.

Kairi felt like her throat was closing up but her eyes shed not a tear.

'Sora! Sora, it's you!' She cried within the boy's comforting touch. Slipping from her grasp, Sora took Kairi's hand and invited her to sit on the grass.

'I've missed you, Kairi.' He spoke softly, squeezing her hand gently. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Sora holding his hand up to silence her.

'No words for the past.' He said. Never letting go of her hand, he lay down on the luscious grass that cushioned his back nicely as Kairi did the same. 'Live for the present.'

'That one looks like Riku.' Sora said, breaking the silence between them as he pointed up to the fluffy clouds above them.

'No, it looks like a giant ugly Heartless!' Kairi replied.

'Like I said...' Sora smirked and laughed when Kairi whacked his arm playfully.

'Aw, Sora that's mean!' She giggled.

Laughter continued to fill the air, fully completing this world for what it was.

Both teenagers continued to talk to each other, chase each other and hold each other until the morning called for them like a curtain call. Nothing felt quite the same when the sound of an alarm clock made its presence known. As Kairi tried to bear her goodbye to Sora she suddenly didn't feel so weightless anymore. All of the problems and worries she had discarded before seemed to come crashing back down on her, their haunting presence making her dread the day ahead.

_This dream was done..._

She thrust her trembling body back into Sora's arms defiantly, almost in an attempt that the morning might just go away. Unfortunately it was not to be as Kairi could feel his touch simply melt away from her. Looking at his saddened face, she watched helplessly as his sky blue eyes started to lose their colour, as did the rest of him and the world around them. She gasped suddenly as she was yanked backwards by an icy cold hand and watched as the world began to stretch away from her until blinding light was all that was left.

_She had dreaded opening her eyes but it had to be done. She had gotten up and lived another day the same way she had done every other day; with a sweet smile. This was all an act though. An act that followed the curtain call. Happiness was fighting a losing battle within her and it tore at her sanity. However, Kairi soon came to find a way to escape her torment. _

_Dreaming..._

_On the night that followed she had found herself in the same luscious green grounds, under the same blue sky and with the same teenage boy. It became as less of a shock as the nights went on, and would even start without a greeting or end in a goodbye because they both knew there was no need for it anymore. The days kept ending and the nights kept starting but the dreams got foggier. _

_Night by night, Kairi came to notice that Sora got that little bit blurrier. Though, on one night in particular, this perception took its final effect._

'You're disappearing!' Kairi cried as the boy began to fade away completely. 'Why is this happening? You can't go!' Tears began to roll down her cheeks as her hands went straight through his. 'Everything's wrong... I-I can't even remember your name anymore...'

Sora's eyes met hers as the dying flame held within them flickered lightly. He moved his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

This was it and why, Kairi just didn't know. No matter how much she could try and deny it this dream was ending for good. Taking a deep breath she braced herself. Who knew when the next time they would see each other again? Not in this world that's for sure. She had to make the most of this time and say those three words she had been holding back all this time. Just three words...

'I lov-' She began but was cut off when the boy in front of her faded away completely leaving nothing but his sad face imprinted in her mind. The usual morning light that would wake her up shone all around her until nothing else could be seen.

_It was from that morning that Kairi had forgotten about Sora. She knew he was still there in the back of her mind and memories but his face and name had become a mystery to her._

_Who knows when those three words will be said? But for as long as she can't remember, that's all they'll be:_

_Just three words with no meaning..._


End file.
